chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Haleson
Blaine Drystan Haleson is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. He is 18 years old, and is the half-brother of Anya Emmanuel. Appearance Blaine possesses bright blue eyes, like the majority of his family, and his eyes have been this colour throughout his life. His hair is a medium brown. He is tall for his age, already at 6'1, and will be 6'3 by the time he stops growing. He is slim but athletically built. He doesn't tend to pay much attention to the clothes he wears, preferring to choose more practical outfits in order to fight in them, instead of following fashion or worrying about his appearance. Personality To most people, Blaine would seem to be a very strange person, as he has little knowledge of normal social rules or interactions. He's completely dedicated to fighting and hunting, as has little people skills. He is focused and can easily pin his attention to any task. He is very protective of others, even complete strangers, and tries to prevent people from being hurt physically or even emotionally. He in turn finds it strange and uncomfortable if others try to protect him. Home When he first began working with Anya, Blaine was renting a tiny little apartment in San Francisco. He had moved there in order to remain close to his half-sister. Before then he lived with his parents, sister and brothers in their family home. He later moved to a larger apartment on the top floor of the warehouse building where he and Anya trained, which had been converted using her power to alter reality. This is still technically his, though he does not live there currently. He and Min are travelling through the country while fleeing from Joshua Powell and have no permanent home. Species & Abilities Like all the other men in his family, Blaine is completely human in that he possesses no supernatural abilities or characteristics. However, he has been trained in fighting supernatural creatures since childhood. Family & Relationships *Mother - Marie Haleson *Father - Zachary Haleson *Brothers - Stephan and Kenneth Haleson *Sister - Leanna Haleson *Half-sister - Anya Emmanuel History Blaine was trained to fight supernatural creatures since childhood, following family custom. He was taken on hunts with his father, aunts and uncles during his adolescent years, until he was deemed old enough to hunt on his own shortly after he turned seventeen. At the same time, his father told him for the first time about his older half-sister, Anya, who'd been given up for adoption. She would have no idea of the family history or the supernatural nature it'd give her. Zachary asked Blaine to contact Anya, explain the history to her and take her hunting with him. He eventually located her in San Francisco. He left a note in her room at night asking to meet, knowing that her reality-altering powers would enable her to know where and when. They met the next day, and he explained everything to her then asked her to join him as their father had requested. She agreed. He trained her for a week then began going on hunts together, remaining in the San Francisco area. They had been working together for nearly six months when he was infected by a lycanthrope's scratch during a hunt. Anya tried to find a cure for him, but the few rumours she could find proved untrue. He got worse, and nearly lost his humanity entirely. He then escaped, intending to find another hunter and ask that individual to kill him before he began harming people. However, Anya realised that she could alter reality and make her brother become cured. Shortly afterwards, they were joined by Min Forrest after she investigated the same case as them. The three began working together. Eventually they began working 2 cases at a time, one of them dealing with one case while the other two handled the second. During one such hunt, Min and Blaine failed to save a woman who was being held hostage. While they were comforting each other over their guilt and sorrow that evening they kissed, then one thing led to another and they slept together. The next morning, Min tried to push Blaine away and pretend their night together had never happened, in an attempt to protect him from her vampiric ex-boyfriend, Joshua Powell. She failed. He learned of what had happened and massacred a neighbouring family as a warning to her. She and Blaine decided to flee the city. Etymology Blaine is a Gaelic name meaning "yellow".His middle name, Drystan, is Gaelic meaning "tumult", "riot" or "thorny". His surname, Haleson, means "son of Hale". Hale is an English name meaning "nook, hollow", "hero" or "hawthorn". The meaning of "hero" may be a reference to the family's work as hunters. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.